Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey)
"Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey)" (작은 것들을 위한 시) (also known as "A Poem for Small Things") is a song by BTS featuring Halsey. It was released on April 12, 2019 and is the second and title track of the mini album Map of the Soul: Persona. It the also the second track of the full-length album Map of the Soul: 7. This song also has a Japanese version featured in the tenth Japanese single Lights/Boy With Luv. Lyrics Studio Version Live Version (without Halsey) Audio Spotify Videos Official Videos= BTS (방탄소년단) '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv) feat. Halsey' Official Teaser 1|"Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey)" MV Teaser 1 BTS (방탄소년단) '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv) feat. Halsey' Official Teaser 2|"Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey)" MV Teaser 2 BTS (방탄소년단) '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv) feat. Halsey' Official MV|"Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey)" MV BTS (방탄소년단) '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv) feat. Halsey' Official MV ('ARMY With Luv' ver.)|"Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey)" MV ('ARMY With Luv' ver.) 작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy with Luv) feat. Halsey|"Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey)" Audio |-| Shooting= EPISODE BTS (방탄소년단) '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv) feat. Halsey' MV Shooting Sketch|"Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey)" Shooting Sketch |-| Dance Practice= CHOREOGRAPHY BTS (방탄소년단) '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv)' Dance Practice|"Boy With Luv" Dance Practice BANGTAN BOMB '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv)' Dance Practice (Eye contact ver.) - BTS (방탄소년단) |-| Performance= BTS Boy with Luv (Live) - SNL|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on Saturday Night Live BTS - Boy With Luv Comeback Special Stage M COUNTDOWN 190418 EP.615|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on M Countdown BANGTAN BOMB '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv)' Stage CAM (BTS focus) @190418 M COUNTDOWN - BTS (방탄소년단)|"Boy With Luv" (BTS Focus) on M Countdown BTS -Boy With Luv I 방탄소년단 - 작은 것들을 위한 시 Music Bank COME BACK 2019.04.19|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on Music Bank BTS(방탄소년단) - Boy With Luv(작은 것들을 위한 시) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20190421|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on Inkigayo BTS - Boy With Luv KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 190425 EP.616|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on M Countdown BTS(방탄소년단)- Boy With LUV Music Bank 2019.04.26|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on Music Bank HOT BTS - Boy With Luv , 방탄소년단 - 작은 것들을 위한 시 show Music core 20190427|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on Show Music Core BTS(방탄소년단) - Boy With Luv(작은 것들을 위한 시) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20190428|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on Inkigayo BTS(방탄소년단) - Boy With Luv(작은 것들을 위한 시) @SUPER CONCERT 20190505|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on SBS Super Concert 슈퍼콘서트직캠4K 방탄소년단 공식 직캠 '작은 것들을 위한 시(Boy With Luv)' (BTS Official FanCam)|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on SBS Super Concert (BTS Official FanCam) BANGTAN BOMB '작은 것들을 위한 시(Boy With Luv)' Stage CAM @2019 슈퍼콘서트 - BTS(방탄소년단)|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on SBS Super Concert (Stage Cam) BANGTAN BOMB '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv)' Stage CAM @ BBMAs 2019 - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" with Halsey on Billboard Music Awards (Stage Cam) BTS performs 'Boy With Luv' live on 'GMA' FULL PERFORMANCE|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on Good Morning America BTS Performs ‘Boy With Luv’|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert BTS Performs "Boy with Luv" - The Voice Live Finale 2019|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on The Voice Global sensations BTS perform 'Boy With Luv' on Britain's Got Talent Semi Final BGT 2019|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on Britain's Got Talent BANGTAN BOMB '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv)' Stage CAM (BTS focus) @2019 Lotte Family Concert|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" on 2019 Lotte Family BTS (방탄소년단) Intro Persona + 상남자(Boy In Luv) + 작은 것들을 위한 시(Boy With Luv) + 소우주 + Dionysus @ 2019 MMA|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" at the 2019 Melon Music Awards. BANGTAN BOMB '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv)' Special Stage (BTS focus) @ 2019 MMA - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" at the 2019 Melon Music Awards. 2019 MAMA BTS Boy With Luv + Mikrokosmos|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" at the 2019 Mnet Asian Music Awards. BANGTAN BOMB ‘작은 것들을 위한 시(Boy With Luv)’+'소우주(Mikrokosmos)' Special Stage (BTS focus) @ 2019 MAMA|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" at the 2019 Mnet Asian Music Awards. BANGTAN BOMB '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv) feat. Halsey’ Special Stage @iHR Jingle Ball - BTS(방탄소년단)|BTS and Halsey performing "Boy With Luv" at the 2019 iHR Jingle Ball. ☆월드 스타☆ 방탄소년단, 심장 터치 무대-작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv) @ 2019 SBS 가요대전|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" at the 2019 SBS Gayo Daejun. BTS (방탄소년단) - Boy With Luv (작은 것들을 위한 시) 2019 KBS Song Festival 2019.12.27|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" at the 2019 KBS Song Festival. BANGTAN BOMB '작은 것들을 위한 시 (Boy With Luv)' Special Stage (BTS focus) @ NYRE 2020 - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "Boy With Luv" at the New Year's Rockin' Eve 2020. |-| Other= BTS rehearses choreography of "Boy With Luv"|BTS rehearses choreography of "Boy With Luv" on CBS Sunday Morning Awards and nominations Music program awards Melon Popularity Award Records :For more Boy With Luv Records: List of Records Set and Broken *On April 13, 2019, "Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey)" garnered over 78 million views in its first day, surpassing BLACKPINK's record of 56.7 million views made by their "KILL THIS LOVE" video. Trivia *On April 13, 2019, when the video reached 90 million views, over 10 million views were deleted, bringing it back to 80 million views. *However, on April 15, 2019, according to YouTube officials, "Boy With Luv" was confirmed to have garnered 74.6 million views as the video's official view count in the first 24-hours as well as being the fastest MV to reach 100 million views in less than 2 days. *"Boy With Luv" pays homage to the 1952 musical romance-comedy "Singin' in the Rain". There are also possible references to "La La Land (2016)" with the spinning around on a light post and "Big (1988)" with a giant piano/keyboard on the ground. *"Singin' in the Rain" was released on April 11th, which, coincidentally, is the same day that Jin traveled back in time save the other members. It is also when the SAVE ME webtoon published its last chapter as of currently. It is unknown if more chapters or the webtoon itself will be continued. Gallery Category:Korean songs Category:Map of the Soul: Persona Category:Map of the Soul: 7 Category:Map of the Soul Category:Songs with choreography Category:Collaborations Category:Music Videos Category:Title songs Category:2019 Category:2020